Living under their Shadows
by Lamumu
Summary: Severa has it tough. Not only does everyone compare her to a paragon that is her mother, but she also has to contend with her Father as the Exalt and sister as being perfect in every other way. However, an eagle eyed tactician spots her troubles and decides to help her through her past. Chrom!Severa and Severa x Robin! Please R and R :D Cover represents Robin and Sev, not Morgan
1. A Princess' Ambivalence

**Hey all, it's me once again.**

 **I'd like to thank Temporal King for giving me this idea a few weeks back. Making a Chrom!Severa was something I really never thought of until the subject was broached, and I began to see so many possibilities and became enamoured with the idea. It also helps that Severa is probably my favourite female from Awakening with the exception of MorganF.**

 **Hopefully this will be updated in similar fashion to my other ongoing story Lucina's Charge. Although I have so many other fanfiction projects that want to be written too, which means I have to stay my hand and wait for some sweet Faye or Delthea writings**

 **But enough rambling. Thanks and have a great day, and hope you enjoy!**

 **Edit: I'm So Sorry! Forgot to edit this and put in all the italics and what not! Should be fixed now.**

* * *

From the moment he saw her, Robin knew that she was trouble.

Maybe it was the scowl on her face. The mischievous look in her eyes. The way that she stood, arms crossed and feet tapping the ground. Robin winced when she started to yell at Chrom, when she nearly _threw_ herself at Cordelia when the Pegasus knight landed between them. The tone of her voice indicated the disgust she held for the exalt and his wife.

But it was also the reckless way she stormed off, alone, that Robin began to doubt her common sense or her sanity.

"Lissa!" He called back. "Bring her back here."

"On it!"

The cleric began to channel her Rescue staff, while Robin stared at the two stunned figures, memories beginning to resurface once again.

* * *

 _"Chrom, we have to do something," a voice pierced through the veil of unconsciousness._

 _"Well, what do you propose to do?" That voice sounded familiar to him._

 _"I... I dunno!"_

 _Robin managed to open his eyes, the sunlight nearly blinding him after having been in the dark for long. Two figures stood above him; on the left, a tall, strong looking man with strange, dark blue hair, whilst the girl on the left looked younger, with blonde hair instead. They both gazed at him with deep, blue eyes._

 _"I see you're awake now," the man spoke, and suddenly he knew just where he had heard the voice before; it had been in his vision that he had seen before he had blacked out._

 _"H-hi there," the girl nervously piped up, giggling softly._

 _"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." He offered his hand. "Give me your hand."_

 _Robin did so, noticing the ugly, purplish mark on his hand. How did it get there? Was it just a bruise or something else?_

 _He was lifted up, and before he knew it he stood before the man, tilting his head up to meet the other's face. The man smiled at him, as if they were old friends._

* * *

Robin shook his head. It was dangerous for him to be reminiscing in battle. He had to keep his wits around him, especially when they embarked for the continent of Valm next week.

A blinding flash of light signaled the forced return of the troublesome and reckless girl. "Gods!" The girl yelled, nearly deafening Robin who was sneaking behind her. "Do you seriously think you need to babysit me?"

As she was about to storm up Robin wrapped his arms around her. "Woah, slow down," he tried to reason, but she only grew more infuriated at his actions.

"Let go!" The girl growled, struggling and nearly ripping away from his grip multiple times, but he held on.

"I am not letting you run into there by yourself and get killed!" he snapped back. "There is nothing to gain from doing that!"

"Who died and made you commander? Besides, I don't need to have anyone look after me at all!"

"Severa," a voice called out, and the girl stopped struggling, her body falling limp in his grasp. Robin saw her relax for a second, a small smile flitting around her lips, before she straightened and let a snarl overtake her features, head turned to the side where the voice came from. Robin watched as Lucina approached.

"Lucina. So you decided to break the rules that we put upon ourselves when we entered the portal. If I remember your words distinctly, it was 'Do not allow ourselves to be known to our parents less the timeline be contaminated'."

"I did also say that if it was imperative that we could intervene," Lucina replied. "Also the fact that our arrival and ensuring actions already contaminated the timestream was a fact that was given to me. If I had not intervened, Father could be incapacitated or even dead."

"Good riddance," the girl muttered, Robin blinking in shock. "I would have let him die. And will you stop holding me so tightly? Geez. I don't even... even know you yet."

He noticed the slight hesitation but released her. "Don't run off again," he warned. "Or we'll drag you back again."

"Hmph."

"Severa," Lucina admonished. "I don't think you would be able to hold back if Father was about to be killed in front of your eyes."

The other girl snorted. "You didn't have to reveal yourself. What happened to the mask Gerome made for you? And the hairstyle I specifically taught you?"

Lucina hesitated. "An assassin caught me unawares. I was unharmed but my mask broke."

Severa scoffed. "Glad to see that I'm not the only one that isn't as perfect as Mom and Dad."

Robin held a hand out. "Alright, stop it you two. Severa, is it? Why are you here? As in, this place, not back in time."

"Nelson has my mother's ring. He took it and forced me to work for him."

"Okay. And you want it back?" A nod. "Then what I suggest is follow us through. There's no point in reclaiming your ring if you are killed on the way. Seeing as how you're from the future your parents would hate to hear if you died."

"Doubt it," the girl muttered.

"Severa!" Lucina gasped.

"Urgh, fine! I'll follow your stupid orders. But there's a chap in there, Holland, who's a bit of a poor sod, but he isn't willingly helping Nelson. Let me talk to him before anyone skewers his sorry hide."

"Agreed. Now, since we work in pairs, I'll have to pair you with someone. Normally I would put you with Lucina, since you two know each other, but the princess here." He bowed at the blue haired girl, who scowled at the title. "Insisted on watching Chrom's back. So I can have you pair with Cordelia-"

"No," the girl shouted, venom dripping from her voice. "I will not go near those two until later. I want to be uninterrupted when we do talk."

Lucina threw her hands up in the air. "How long will you harbour your hate for your own blood?" She hissed.

Severa crossed her arms again. "For as long as they made me feel that hate!"

 _Own blood_... Robin's eyes widened as he made the connection. He glanced over at where his two friends were watching at a respectable distance, leaving the clash for him to handle.

"Look," he hurriedly said, interposing himself between the two sisters once again. "Will there be a problem if you paired with me?"

Severa looked away. "Not at all, Robin."

"Great. We'll pair together, and I'll rework Cordelia into the outer force that will pick off any escaping bandits. She can be placed with Sumia-"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucina shake her head. At the mention of the other Pegasus knight, Severa's expression went from cold to absolute zero. "She's here?"

Robin groaned. "Look, do you want your ring or not? The more time we waste, the earlier Nelson has a chance to leave."

Severa sighed. "Fine. But it better be worth it." She glanced over at her sister and her expression softened for a second. "It's good to see you well, Lucy."

Lucina smiled. "Likewise."

* * *

A little while later and the battle had been won. Gaius had finished scrounging through all the treasure that had been hidden and locked, but he left the job of taking inventory to others. He didn't need the paperwork.

Instead, he searched for the newest member of their group, who had insisted on finding her stolen possession which he held in his hand.

"I've got something for you, um..." he drawled, seeing Severa dash about the place, a worried look on her face. He hesitated, wondering what nickname he should give her.

The girl glanced at him and the ring. Happiness and relief swept through her and she lunged towards him. She wrapped him into a death-squeezing hug and let out a laugh. "Thanks Uncle Gaius! It's good to see you alive again!"

"U- can't... bre... et... go..." he gasped.

When she did he took a huge breath. "Oops. Sorry uncle," she giggled, taking the ring off him as quickly as he would swipe something. "Also, you called me Tails. I knew you were thinking that."

"Tails?" He nodded to himself. "Well, can't argue with that logic." He ruffled her head and she sighed in content. To her, while growing up in the war torn future, Gaius had become her father figure. She told herself that she was happier to see him than her real dad.

An apologetic cough came from behind. Severa whirled about, breaking contact with Gaius and glared, a faint blush across her cheeks. "I'm sorry," Robin told her, hiding a smile. "But it's time to take you to your parents, Princess."

She scowled. "Don't call me that," she muttered, storming past him and towards the hallway where Cordelia and Chrom stood, Lucina waiting beside them anxiously. Robin shrugged and turned to his other closest friend.

"She's a handful," he commented to the thief.

"Her? Nah, she's as sweet as any candy I've laid my eyes on. Maybe she has a hard shell but she's probably a soft center."

"Is someone eyeing her?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what Tharja would do to you if you did. Or Chrom. Or _Cordelia_."

Both men shuddered at that. Memories of an angry Cordelia in pregnancy came to both their minds. Robin had actually taken a leave of absence to stay away from the scene of absolute terror.

"Nah, Bubbles. She called me uncle anyways. My future self must have been real close to her. Must have been a terrible world if a thief like me were family to a Princess. But I reckon you should head over there now before things get a little more, er, heated."

Heated was a little underwhelming, Robin thought, as loud shouts reached his ears. Sighing, he bade the thief farewell and walked towards the family.

"-and I _know_ that you have eyes for that other Pegasus Knight," Severa accused. "Isn't that why you left us by ourselves on that day?"

"Severa!" Lucina cried, shocked.

Chrom shook his head. "Severa, while it seems I may be enamoured by Sumia, I love your mother very much." His arm snaked around Cordelia's waist and pulled her closer to him. "And I'm afraid you have me at quite the disadvantage, young lady."

Severa harrumphed. "Oh really?"

"Well, I can't answer to what my other self was thinking. But I know that when I... when he left, he didn't do it for Sumia. I know that while I have the country's best interests at heart, being the Exalt, my first thoughts would have been protecting Lucina and you, Severa. Because you two are my future."

"You... you think I don't know that," Severa gritted her teeth, but there was a shaking to her voice, and Robin could see the beginnings of tears start to form in her eyes.

"But I'm sorry for whatever you had to go through. I know what it's like to be without a proper father; I would never have wished that upon you."

Suddenly there was a sniffle, and then Severa began to cry, the tears flowing down her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she suddenly yelled, launching herself forward and enveloping her father into a hug. "All I remember is saying something mean to you and storming off before you left and then you never came back and I felt so guilty-"

"Woah." Robin watched a small smile spread across his face. "Don't feel guilty, Severa. You have nothing to be held account for. Besides, you're here now, right? You can make amends."

Cordelia embraced her younger daughter in a hug just as bone-crushing as the one Chrom was receiving. "Oh, you poor dear," she muttered into Severa's hair, her fingers combing through the fine red hair. "You've grown up to be beautiful and strong like Lucina."

Robin sneaked over to the other princess, who watched the reunion with a look of wistfulness and joy on her face. "Why don't you join them?"

Lucina jumped, her cheeks red. "R-R-Robin," she squeaked. "Where did you come from."

He blinked. "I've been here the whole time. But go on now; you're lucky to have your family whole again."

Lucina nodded, and he watched with satisfaction as she joined the huddle, forcing the deep rooted sadness within him down once again.


	2. An Exalt's Favour

**Hey all!**

 **Thanks for all the reads and feedback! It has been great to hear (read) your thoughts and words of encouragement and I hope that my writing lives up to your expectations!**

 **Not much fluff yet, but that will all come in due time. Thischapter is set just before they embark on their campaign to Valm.**

 **As always, rate, review and enjoy!**

 **P.S: Also, what are your thoughts on polygamy? I have an idea (also provided by the Wonderful Temporal King) but if people don't like the idea of polygamy I can shelf it aside. But even if it had that in the story don't worry, this will still be Severa and Robin focused.**

* * *

"Robin."

The tactician turned at the call of his name. His mouth widened into a smile as recognition hit him. "Chrom. How unusual to see you out and about at this time."

Chrom sat down on the log beside his friend, staring at the smoldering remains of a fire pit.

"Even more so you. I thought you would be holed up in your tent strategizing, especially since we have some new children to add to our roster."

Robin sighed. "That we do indeed." Upon their travel across Ylisse, Regna Ferox and Plegia, they had encountered many more of the children that travelled back with Lucina and Severa. "Lucina did mention that there are still half of their retinue still missing out there."

Chrom nodded. "We'll find them. I know my sister's worried about her son. I've never seen her so eager to march before."

The two shared a laugh. "So what _does_ bring our Exalt out here after hours?"

Chrom sighed. "Just trouble with family. I never thought I would say this, but... ah, never mind that."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Anything you want me to help you with?"

Chrom began to shake his head, but an idea struck. "Well, actually, its about Severa. Most of our headaches are... well, they begin and end with her. It's not to say we don't love her," he hurriedly explained, seeing a look of disapproval on his friend's face. "It's just... Cordelia and I... we aren't exactly experienced in these areas. It doesn't help that Severa already spits venom when the conversations begin."

Robin nodded. "And what do you want me to do? Talk her out of her behavior? I don't have much memories but I'm sure all that does is make her even angrier."

"Well, I was more thinking you could spend time with her. She seems calmer around you than us, that's for certain."

He ran his hand through his messy, black hair. "Chrom. Are you shouldering not only the burden of being our army's tactician on me, but also the wellbeing of your daughter and the second princess?"

"You said you would do anything," Chrom began, feeling downhearted that his plan was cut, when Robin started to chuckle.

"I'm just joking. I wouldn't mind looking after Severa, although she might just yell at me with all the planning I have to do."

"Great!" Chrom jumped to his feet. "I had considered Frederick, but, well..."

Robin understood. He wasn't the only one blind to the fury and contempt that Severa held not only to her parents but to Sumia and Frederick too.

"Thanks Robin! I owe you one," he yelled as he ran back to where his tent was.

Robin shrugged. "We're all just a little crazy," he muttered.

Suddenly screams pierced the air, followed by a maniacal laugh. All were familiar to him. He let his head sink into his hands. "Henry..."

* * *

After he had managed to calm down those involved in the undead raven risen revival (never again to be mentioned) and sternly warned Henry that if he ever tried something like that without permission he would be forced to endure Maribelle's lessons (for which the dark Mage didn't seem to mind - in fact, he looked delighted at the torture that the sharp noble would give to the one that stole 'her darling'), Robin was looking forward to some peace and quiet at his table, scribbling away notes while looking over reports over the dead of the night.

What he didn't expect when he entered was to see a girl lying in his bedroll.

He instantly jumped back in surprise, almost certain that he had walked into someone else's tent. But no, the workbench with all the reports and table pieces (Toys, Lissa called them, but they were crucial to his weekly battles with Virion), and the sword and tomes stacked lying in the corner were definitely his own.

He peered closer at the intruder, who smiled gently in her sleep, and he relaxed. He would recognize the hue of red anywhere, although it may have been mistaken for her mother's.

She definitely looks more like an angel asleep, Robin thought as he gazed at Severa. The girl admitted an almost serene air as she lightly snored, clutching the blanket tightly around her. Resisting the urge to laugh, Robin shook his head and walked over to his table.

What was she doing in his tent anyway? The idea that she had done so by accident crossed his mind, but he dismissed it quickly. Why would she stay after seeing the tent wasn't hers?

He didn't think she did so by choice either. Which meant... of course. Chrom must have sent her.

It didn't matter in the slightest. Most nights he spent with his head on the desk, using a thick tome as pillow. Besides, it would be a shame to wake her when she was comfortable. He took another look at her and shuddered. Besides, she would probably cause a ruckus and give him a headache if he woke her.

"Let's see," he muttered to himself. "If I place our fliers here..."

* * *

The sun had risen. Nary a single soul stirred in the campsite, not one aside from one certain time traveling princess.

"Where did she go?" Lucina growled, her head whipping back and forth as she tried to spot her sister. "She hasn't returned since last night."

To say that the eldest princess was worried was an understatement. She alone of the Future Children knew that there was a betrayer in the ranks of The Shepherds. In fact, she had suspicions against many of the members, although she could not prove her accusations quite yet.

What if harm had befallen Severa? What if she had been captured by their enemies, or ambushed by bandits or risen. She clenched her fist. She could just imagine her younger sister, lying in the bedroll of a devious and black-hearted beast of a man. Severa who kept her heart to herself for fear of it being shattered once more.

Coming to a decision she decided to check with Robin. He would know who had been rostered onto sentry duty over the night and maybe they could give her a clue as to where her sister had disappeared.

"Robin," she began as she strode into the tent. "I need your assistance..."

The words died in her throat as she surveyed the scene before her. Robin, slumped over the arm of his wooden chair, a book propped behind his neck which would make for an uncomfortable sleep. Her sister, lying on the aforementioned male's bedroll, looking content and refreshed.

A second passed. A bird chirped overhead before being silenced and sent away by a roar that awoke the whole camp.

"ROBIN!"

"AHHH!" The tactician yelled, trying to rise to his feet in panic. He tripped over his robes, however, and ended up crashing to the ground in a heap, the chair tipping over and landing atop of him.

"W-what?" Severa yawned, eyes still closed as she turned. "Not... not so loud."

"Robin."

He opened his eyes to see what would be the scariest image that would embed into his mind. Lucina stood over him, eyes nearly glowing in anger, Falchion drawn and glinting menacingly. "Uh. Hi?"

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing. To. Severa?" Each word was accompanied with a tap of Falchion's blade to his leg.

He felt the cold metal, knew that this was probably his time. That this was punishment for the tricks he had played on Chrom during their 2 year break just before. He gulped.

"Lucina!"

She jerked back as Severa sprung to her feet. "S-Sev? Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"

"Robin did nothing!" the girl shouted. "Geez, do you have to come in and assume the worse of everyone because they aren't as perfect as you?"

"Severa," Robin tried to calm her down.

"I was worried! Your bed was empty and I was worried about you!" Lucina yelled back. Robin slumped and decided that it would be better to wait the argument out.

"It's always worrying with you, isn't it? Even when we were in our time you wouldn't stop being a mother hen."

"It's because you're irresponsible!"

"Of course I would be when compared to you, mother and father!"

"Girls..." Robin groaned. "For the love of Naga, it's barely sunrise and you're stirring the camp up. Severa, did Chrom send you here last night?"

The girl nodded. "He said that you wanted to speak to me about something, but you never came... which is rude! You shouldn't ever leave a lady waiting!"

Robin spread his hands out. "You see, Lucina? Take it up with Chrom if you have any further complaints."

She glared at him. "Fine. But if I hear one word of you doing something to my sister..."

She slammed Falchion back into it's hilt and stormed out. Silence took over the tent. Robin glanced at Severa and smiled. "You look well."

She huffed, collapsing back onto his cot and throwing the pillow at him. "It's not my fault I got tired waiting for you to arrive. What took you so long?"

"... I'd rather not say. Believe me, you don't want to know what happened last night."

Memories flashed into his mind and he shuddered.

"Besides, why did Chrom say I wanted to talk to you? Last I remember he... oh... I mean..." The shift in her eyes told him she knew that he was hiding something. "Well, I wanted to test you on your skills."

"Test me?"

"Yes! Your skill with your sword, your thinking abilities... and other stuff."

Severa crossed her arms. "Are you trying to compare me with my family? Is this what this is all about?"

"What? No! Perish the thought." Robin bowed as low as he could whilst sitting. "It would be of the utmost joy and pleasure if the princess would agree to a humble servant's request."

A light blush stole across her cheeks. "Fine! Have it your way. Just... don't call me that, okay."

"Excellent." He walked over, dropping the pillow by her feet and offering a hand. "Would you like an escort to breakfast first, or the yard?"

"The yard. But promise me something."

"Hmm?"

Her fingers reached out and grasped his, her grip tight but her skin surprisingly soft. Started, he looked down into her eyes, a deep red that he felt himself being drawn into.

"Could you... could you tell me of how my parents came to be... together? It's not like I care too much! But... I don't want to ask them about it." The girl looked away, her hair swishing across her neck.

"Ah." Robin smiled. "I wasn't there at the start but I've put together what happened after many nights with Chrom. I'll be more than happy to tell you... but it won't be all at once. I'll do segments."

"What? That's not fair! You're leaving me with suspense."

"I have to do what I need to." He watched her pout and knew he had to give in a little. "Fine. I'll tell you a little as we head to the training grounds."

Her expression lit up and she smiled, nodding her head quickly.

* * *

"From what I've heard, Frederick and Sumia are childhood friends, despite their age difference. Even though there was a four year age gap the two of them were rather close, even throughout Frederick's training as a knight in arms.

"Right before Frederick was installed as the Royal Knight in charge of the welfare for Chrom and Lissa, and just shortly after he blitzed through his training and was knighted, he and Sumia's families wanted them to marry others. Namely, Sumia's father tried to organize a marriage with her and Chrom, but through some negotiations Frederick managed to convince both families and Emmeryn that he would pledge his entire loyalty thricefold to the Royal Family in order to gain Sumia's hand."

Severa coughed. "I wanted a story, not a dull explanation."

"Patience," he told her, messing the top of her hair with a hand. She squeaked but didn't make a move to stop him. "When we get to the parts that I know for sure I'll narrate them properly for your entertainment and education.

"So, as I was saying, Frederick and Sumia were promised to each other. But unfortunately, the first time Sumia travelled to the castle to greet her beloved, she caught Chrom's eye."

Severa rolled her eyes. "Of course he would, the bigheaded jerk," she muttered under her breath.

"Well, fast forward a few years, when a weary prince returned with an amnesiac in his company..."

* * *

 _"Chrom, who is that?"_

 _"Oh, that's Cordelia. She's... a close friend of mine, and a genius. She's a part of Ylisse's Pegasus Knights."_

 _"Right._ Close friend _, eh?"_

 _Chrom looked at me, panic in his eyes. "No! It's nothing like that. She's... well... she's close friends with Sumia, and she also helps me out..."_

 _Sumia. Where had I heard that name before. I thought back to the Shepherds barracks, to the memory of somebody tripping over a piece of paper. "Frederick's fiancé? You fancy her?"_

 _Chrom shuffled his feet. "I try not to," he replied, red faced. "But I can't help it. I've even told Frederick and Cordelia about it but nothing I can do helps. I know it's wrong..."_

 _I looked at him, sympathy rising. "Chrom..."_

"Urgh, boring! First you go too far back and now you're too far forward."

Robin sighed. "Look, I'm trying the best I can. Maybe you should ask your parents. But we're at the training grounds anyway."

"What! That's my time wasted!"

"Maybe if you beat me I'll tell you more," he teased, not expecting her eyes to widen.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hmm... well... I guess that works. Get ready to lose then!"

"Before we do start, there's one thing I want you to know."

Taking her silence as signs to continue, Robin took a deep breath.

"Remember that you're lucky. You have a second chance to spend time with your parents. You have a family again. Treasure it."

"What would you know?"

Her words cut deeper than she intended, and shame instantly ran through her. She tried to apologize but he stopped her, letting a small smile show on his face.

"It's fine. You're right, after all. I don't have any memories of family, so it's probably for the best. I'm only Ylisse's tactician, that's all."

He stopped, lost in thought, not noticing the girl beside him bite her lips or clench her fists. In the end, he was jolted out of his daze when something collided with his chest and arms wrapped around him.

"Severa?"

"You know, you never were this mopey in the future. Lighten up would you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the other you never lost his memory. But he did have a family... you had us. When I was younger you were my favourite uncle, because you spent time playing with me and telling me stories and making me laugh when my parents were busy being their perfect selves. You made me feel... appreciated. Happy."

Robin felt a grin break out on his face. "Thanks Severa. You know, you aren't as impertinent as you try to make out. Or should I say, _Severe_."

Severa groaned and ducked out under him, making sure that he couldn't see her blushing face.


	3. Humanity

**Hey again!**

 **Guess I'm just finding this story more interesting to write than the other one... hehe. Whoops. I should be updating Lucina's Charge during the week or so, I swear I haven't forgotten about it!**

 **More Severa and Robin moments here, as well as some details about her parents. This is probably one of my favourite chapters to write, when it deals with some sort of philosophical issue (I think)**

 **Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you keep enjoying what's to come!**

* * *

"Is Lucina still giving you headaches Chrom?"

Chrom moaned. "Don't remind me. She still hasn't forgiven me for sending Severa to you even though it's been over a week. I mean, it's not like you would do anything to her, right?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Nothing. I trust you Robin."

The two of them were lounging against a railing on board of one of the ships as they sailed towards Valm. So far the trip had been easygoing, washing away Robin's fears of seasickness.

"Cordelia and I were surprised when Lucina told us that Severa had been sleeping, um, in your tent."

Robin groaned. "Was it you or Cordelia that made sure to check all the details before you stormed over to kill me?"

"It was me. Cordelia went into a little rage before I stopped her. You should be grateful, by the way."

"Hey, it's all your fault to begin with."

The two shared a laugh. Gazing out on the horizon, Robin was the first to notice the sign of two Pegasus Riders. Nudging Chrom, they made their way towards the open deck.

With what could only be described as graceful movements, the two pegasus' landed, their riders dismounting in hurry. "My lord, we have urgent news," Cordelia said, breathless."

"We found the Valmese fleet. They vastly outnumber us. They have more than double of ours, and each ship is packed to the brim with soldiers!" Sumia added, running her Pegasus' nose.

There were mumbles around them from those who had overheard her words. Chrom held a hand up. "How far away are they?"

"A day... we'll reach them just after sunrise," Cordelia replied.

He turned to Robin. "Can you figure out a plan in a few hours?"

Robin nodded. "Right now we should meet with Flavia and Basilo and discuss it with them."

"Right. Cordelia, can you meet with us as well? I'll find Lucina as well, she might have more information pertaining this matter. Sumia, you're dismissed."

"Sire!" She smiled and departed, leading her Pegasus while whispering sweet words to him.

"I need to rub down Snow and let him rest." Cordelia pecked Chrom's cheek before following her best friend.

Robin thought he saw a look of wistfulness in Chrom's eyes, but before he could comment it had vanished, and the Exalt strode away.

* * *

He had a plan now. Thanks to Flavia and Basilo he had what was needed to overcome impossible odds in their disadvantaged position.

And yet...

Robin laughed to himself, but it was devoid. "Lucina's accusations will be true." When they had first met Lucina had confided that there was a betrayer in the Shepherds, a cold-hearted killer who would become a monster for allowing Grima to rise. She even went as far as to admit that she suspected even him, what with the events of Grima's revival being muddled.

Only now, instead of being the monster that revived Grima, he would be the instrument of mass murder.

It was inevitable. Death. Everyone had to die at some point in their lives. He couldn't stop that. But he could prevent what was happening tomorrow. If there was any chance...

But no. Negotiating with the Valmese would never work. He would try it, of course, but deep down he knew that they would have to clash. And when that happened, he would have to choose between his humanity and his friends. And he knew what he would choose.

His hand inched towards the bottle he kept for special occasions, but he stopped. He needed his mind to be clear, his body fresh, for the grueling task tomorrow.

A knock at his cabin door caused him to jump. His arm knocked over an inkwell, the black mess spreading across his table and onto his clothes.

He cursed, thankful that he had left his robes hanging, and righted the well. "Be there in a second."

He mopped up what he could, grimacing as he looked down at the splots on his shirt. Taking it off, he started to rummage in his pile of fresh clothes. "Door's unlocked," he called, thinking that Chrom or Frederick was awaiting with fresh reports.

He heard the door open, and froze as a female voice started to talk. "Robin- what are you doing?"

He quickly picked out something and donned it, hoping she couldn't see his reddening face. "S-S-Severa! What are you doing?"

"Why did you let me in when you were naked?" The girl shrieked.

"I thought it was your father! And it was only my top. I spilt ink on it."

"Yeah, right." She entered and let the door shut behind her. When he turned and looked at her she hastily averted her gaze, her cheeks slightly red. "I had another argument with my parents and I thought I could get your help."

Robin sighed inwardly. "I thought you were going to try and get along with them."

"I have been! Even after Father wouldn't let me buy whatever I wanted I've been doing all the inspections and helping to refine the equipment... but Mother always seems to find faults in what I do..."

"She does?" He arched an eyebrow. That didn't sound like Cordelia.

"She doesn't," she admitted. "But I can just tell what she has on her mind. About how inferior I am to her perfect self!"

Robin shook his head. "So that was the problem?"

"Actually... no. It was because both of them tried to exclude me from tomorrow's battle."

In an uncharacteristic manner, both of Robin's eyes shot up. "That doesn't sound like them."

"They were harping on saying they didn't want me to get hurt and that they worried for me. It was somewhat nice, not that I need to be looked after! But Lucina stuck by me and in the end..."

"In the end?"

"Well, Father agreed that he would only allow me to go into battle if you agreed to partner with me." The girl looked down. "And... and I said that you would absolutely say yes. You will, won't you?" she added hopefully.

Robin thought for a moment. His role tomorrow was not focused on the fight against the general of the fleet. His task was to accompany Gaius below and scavenge as much information as he could, hopefully in the form of army intelligence and movements. An extra hand wouldn't hurt, and besides, from their spars he knew Severa was a deft hand with a blade.

"On one condition. Answer me this. Why do you want to fight?"

Severa harrumphed. "That's easy. Because I want to beat these people as fast as we can so we can go back home."

"Severa..."

"It's because you'll need someone who's as good as me to demolish the enemy."

"..."

The girl crossed her arms. "Fine... I just want to protect people that I love. Happy?"

Robin smirked. "Very. Now, if you had to kill people to protect those you love, would you do it?"

"Of course!"

"Even if you had to slaughter hundreds or thousands to do so?"

He watched as she trembled, her eyes wide. "Y-yes. If it was between the people I care about or them, I would choose the first option every time."

He sighed in relief. "Alright. You'll be coming with me and Gaius tomorrow on a special mission."

Her eyes lit up in joy. She hadn't spent much time with the thief but when they did he still felt like the surrogate father he had been. "What is it?"

He chuckled, and began to debrief her on the plan.

* * *

The world was on fire. The flames danced atop the water in celebration, licking and teasing at every piece of wood, parchment, and flesh that they could find.

The Valmese fleet was utterly destroyed. Decimated and incinerated. Those not slain by the battle were eaten alive by the blazing inferno were left to their fate in the watery depths, to die either sooner or later.

Aboard the ships of the Ylissean-Regna Ferox Alliance, the troops were in full celebration. They had faced the first hurdle in their campaign and had overcome it spectacularly.

On the main flagship the Shepherds had just started their party, Vaike and Gregor already proclaiming a drinking contest that everyone should participate in whilst silly bets and dares were being made.

"Huh. Where's Robin?" Severa asked, spying around the room for the dark haired tactician. Truth be told, she had only come because she wanted to press him for more details about her parents' past.

She had noticed something wrong with Robin since last night. The way he looked, his haggard and rough experience when she showed up for the mission. She had desperately wanted to ask him what was with him, but she had held her tongue.

The mission had been simpler than she thought. The Gaius from the future had taught her all she needed to know of his trade, and she had been surprised how easy it was to break into the General's War Room.

Now, she watched as Chrom held a giggling and red faced Cordelia close, and she gagged. "Gross. Is there any other way to make your daughter want to throw herself overboard."

"I would agree, kiddo, but I'm guilty of it myself."

She yelped and skidded away, turning to see Gaius lounging against the wall, trademark lollipop sticking out of his mouth. "Uncle Gaius! You scared me!"

"Sorry kiddo. I had no intention to." He chuckled, flashing her his trademark, sly grin. "I overheard that you're looking for Bubbles."

"It's... it's not because of anything important," she blurted out. "It's because he promised to tell me something."

"Oh? Our tactician, allowing a woman to use him for favours? I thought I wouldn't see that day."

Severa blushed. "Whatever. It's better than standing here watching my parents do... so whatever they're doing. Disgusting animals."

Gaius petted her head. "There. Well, truth is Bubbles won't come out. He looks like he's sick, but he pleaded with me and told me not to tell anyone. He said to give him the night to think."

A cold chill ran through Severa. "Where is he, uncle?"

"He begged to use my room today. Since I share with Tharja anyways. Candy?"

"No thanks. Thanks uncle!" She sped off, making sure no one else would stop her exit.

On the way she passed Henry, another face that brought memories to her. Her uncle and father to Owain, Severa always thought him of weird but strangely fun to be around. She also knew that despite his eccentric ways he was a gentle soul; before he had died he had helped every animal they had encountered. Even in his death throes he had thought of those he held dear, sacrificing himself to rid a whole village of Risen that had surrounded the Young Shepherds.

"Henry, come on, we're late!"

"Lissa, there was a dead body that I had to-"

"None of that talk now, mister. We're going to celebrate whether you like it or not."

Lissa spotted Severa and gave her a wave before dragging the white haired mage. Severa stifled a giggle. It was great to see a world that hadn't fallen into the clutches of Grima, to witness happiness and joy that had not curdled into bitterness and despair.

She reached Gaius old room, and was about to knock when she heard sobbing. She spun about, trying to find the source of the noise, but she could not mistake it.

It was coming from inside.

Her heart pitched. Steeling herself, she gently pushed open the door and stared at what was inside.

Robin sat in a middle of papers, all of them scattered across the floor, the bed, stacked into a corner. He had his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, his hood covering his dark hair and his eyes.

"Robin," Severa whispered. She took a step forward, glancing at what was at her feet. She bent to pick it up.

"I'm... I'm..." the tactician said in a low monotone. Severa stared at the piece, the drawing that looked to be created by a young child, and the words written across it: _For daddy_.

She gasped and let the paper go. At that sound Robin lifted his head, his eyes boring into hers. She found herself staring into those amethyst wells, drawn into the depths of emotions that were revealed to her.

"I'm... I'm a monster."

* * *

Severa stared at him. Stared at the man she had admired and, while she wouldn't admit it aloud, loved.

She wondered what had done it. Had it been the countless sessions when Robin had agreed to look after her when her father was ruling, or her mother was busy doing work? Had it been his call voice and his warm embrace when she cried, complained, threw a tantrum or demanded too much?

Was it when he snuck her out of her princess lessons, instead filling her head with tales of wonder and magic and history and myth? When he showed her swordplay and magic?

Or when he always sought her out to say goodbye, and how he would always greet her when he returned, even if she was asleep.

Until the day he hadn't returned.

It had been a silly, childish crush then. Severa had thought it lost, lost with her dreams of her parents loving each other, but when she had laid eyes on him at that fort... she felt her feelings bloom once again.

Was it wrong? Possibly. Did she care? No. She was a princess, and she would get him no matter what.

Although now, seeing him broken down like this tore at her heart.

"I killed them... murdered them all. They never had a chance. I left them to die slowly, those who survived but were left in the sea."

Robin ran his hands through his hair. "Ylisse's Master Tactician, the Murderer on the High Seas. Has a nice ring to it." He laughed, hollow and empty.

Something snapped in her. She strode across and grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him up. "You... you..." she seethed in anger. "What right do you have to mope about?"

"What right? It was my plan. My idea. If I never thought of it, those men could still be alive. Those men who had families, children that I have robbed of their fathers or mothers."

He swept a hand around them, at all the letters. Severa blanched, but regained her composure. "And tell me, Robin, if we had not stopped them here, what would have happened?"

"What... would have happened?"

"Geez, some master tactician you are. If we didn't stop them they would have landed in Regna Ferox. They would have pillaged and killed until they made their way to Ylisse, and done the same there. You prevented that from happening. If you want to lay blame, blame it on the commander of their fleet for not wanting to negotiate. Blame it on Walhart. But not on yourself. You can't bear any more burden or you'll break. You did what was necessary."

She let go of him slowly, making sure that he would stand unaided. When he was balanced she threw her arms around him and drawing close to him.

Her sudden action caught him unprepared and he landed on the ground, her on top. "S-S-Severa," Robin gasped.

She inched her head forward until her rested on his chest, so that she could hear his loud, fast heartbeats. "Tell me a story. Of my mother and father. You promised, remember."

"Alright. You win."

* * *

"Chrom met your mother when they were both twelve. It was at your father's birthday ceremony that they first exchanged words, two years later. Cordelia was ecstatic when it happened; she was very much in love with Chrom then as she is now. Whereas Chrom... he had his eyes on another, forbidden love."

"Of course he did," Severa spat venomously. "Following Sumia, I assume?"

"Yes. But don't judge him too much before you see what he is truly. I, for one, understand what it is like to fall in love with another that I cannot have."

Severa gazed at him, shocked, but he was already lost in his memories.

"This happened for many years, a sort of twisted loop: Cordelia, pining for Chrom; Chrom, longing for Sumia; whilst Sumia was unknown to Chrom's gaze and had hers fixed on her beloved Frederick.

"In fact, it was years later, when I was adopted into The Shepherds, that I was approached to give advice on the matter of love..."

 _"Robin," I heard someone call. I looked up from my table, stacked with papers, to see Cordelia peering from the corner of the open door. "Do you have a moment?"_

 _I laughed. "I wish. Come in, find a seat... if there's one not used anyways."_

 _I watched her enter, wondering what the captain of the Pegasus knights needed. But I waited patiently. Sometimes there were things that couldn't be rushed._

 _This seemed like one of them._

 _"Have you ever... felt in love, before?"_

 _I shrugged. "Not that I recall. Then again, being an amnesiac does have its downsides."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Doesn't mean I can't still help. What's troubling you. Or whom, should I say."_

 _She sighed. I smirked, remembering the note that was attached to her profile. Most prone to sighing._

 _"It's to do with Chrom," she said. "I...I've loved him for many years but..."_

 _"But he's in love with Sumia, I know," I interrupted. Her eyes widened in shock. "Does everyone assume I'm blind because I don't have memories of being in love?"_

 _"Well... I thought you wouldn't know..."_

 _"Besides, Chrom told me about it. I've been trying to help him get over it... but it's something that is too far out of my depth."_

 _I watched her sigh once again. It was... sad to see. For someone like Cordelia, perfect in every way, to be so vulnerable. "It's just... I've always strove towards perfection for him. I've put everything I've had into becoming better for him. Is that so bad?"_

 _"I... I don't think so. Hmm." I stroked my chin, an idea coming to mind. "How well do you converse with him?"_

 _"H-h-how well? I-I stammer and ramble on whenever we talk."_

 _"Do you try flirt with him?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Great. There's something that you can do that'll benefit us all. As you know, Lissa and Chrom are still grieving in their rooms over Emmeryn's... death."_

 _Cordelia laid a hand upon mind. "It's not your fault," she consoled. "Nobody could have planned for a Risen attack squad."_

 _I smiled at her, thankful for the gesture. "Now... while I go cheer up Lissa, could you perhaps talk to Chrom. Let him cry upon your shoulder and be an ear for him."_

 _She blushed. "I could never... he would never... he doesn't like me well enough to allow me entry!"_

 _I shook my head. "When you came to warn us at the border... well, he definitely looked happy and relieved to see you alive. Besides, maybe this will help you get rid of his mixed feelings."_

 _Cordelia sighed again, but this time it was of acceptance. "Fine. You win." She stood to leave but I held a hand out to stop her._

 _"One thing. Sumia is your best friend, right? Do you hate her, for what she does to Chrom?"_

 _Cordelia smiled wistfully. "She is Sumia. Nobody could hate her. She's kind and gentle but also oblivious. I suspect Sumia herself doesn't know. That is why I don't hate her, because she wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone a person, if she knew of a way to stop it."_

* * *

 _"_ Huh. I never figured you for a matchmaker," Severa laughed. "Say, was it my mother you were talking about before, what you said about unrequited love?"

He shrugged, or tried to from his position. "It's more like forbidden love, but she's a part of the problem. Not the problem itself."

Severa sighed. "That would have been something, you as my father. Do you think things would have been the same if that happened?"

Robin thought of it for a moment. "Perhaps," he finally answered. "But I prefer to not think about the maybes and whatnots."

"Urgh, fine. So what did my parents do? Wait, what did you do to Aunt Lissa?"

"Your parents talked and came to an understanding. One which I hope might have sparked the romantic interest between the two. With Lissa... I kinda tickled her until she laughed and cheered her up with some funny jokes."

"Tickled her? Gods, your pretty touchy. I'm surprised you haven't been sent to prison."

Robin scratched the back of his head. "It's happened once," he muttered. "But I'll past on that tale for today." He grinned and raised a hand. "Say, Severa, are you ticklish?"

She glared at him, panic rising through her body. "If you even _dare_ think about it you're so dead."

He shrugged. Another day, he thought. He yawned. "Severa," he began.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for coming... I'm not sure what I would have done without you."

"Heh... it wasn't like I was worried or anything. H-hey! Wipe that smile off your face, will you! Robin? Robin?"

The tactician was asleep. Severa crawled up until she was level with his face, and her expression softened to one that could be called tenderness.

"Hehe... I'm just as pathetic as my parents... but I guess it runs in the family. We're all hopeless."

She kissed his forehead before snuggling up beside him, allowing his arms to wrap around her and pull Severa tight into his warm embrace as the shipped slowly rocked them to their deep slumber.

* * *

The door creaked open. An orange head popped from the opening. "Bubbles? _Bubbles_? Oh."

Gaius spotted the two of them asleep, holding each other peacefully, and chuckled. He wondered briefly what he could do with this information, but knew that in the end he would keep it to himself. Robin was his best friend, in any case, and he knew that he was lucky to have the tactician as a close comrade.

He took the blanket from the bed and lay it upon the two. Catching glances at the sheets of paper, he instinctively knew what had been bothering Robin all along.

But seeing the two of them assured him that the tactician was fine. Moving silently, the thief closed the door with barely a sound, leaving the Tactician and the Princess to rest.


	4. Doubt

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm feeling a little bad because I'm updating this before Lucina's Charge. Not that I've forgotten that story, more so that this one has captivated my interest a lot more. More Severa x Robin fluff will come soon! (After I establish GW2 Raid times and find out the brackets for the FE Cipher tournament I entered)**

 **As always, Enjoy and please review, especially if there is something I could have done better. (like Owain's speech)**

* * *

Almost all of the Shepherds were smiling as they watched Lissa reunite with her son. Robin wore one too, but unlike them his was one that had sadness and longing in it.

It was silly of him. He should be happy for Lissa's joy and Henry's heartfelt exultance. He should be happy for everybody's reunions.

Yet a small part of him felt the jealousy. The feeling of not having a family to fall into at the end of the day. No one close enough to share the hardships, the small moments, the little things that they would share.

He had the Shepherds, yes, and he had Chrom, yet, while they were a family in a sense, they wouldn't be able to replace the hole in his heart that would have been solved with a wife, a daughter, and a son.

"Robin?"

He jerked at the sound of his name, at the soft fingers hesitantly touching his shoulder. His first thought was of Severa, who glimpsed at his bared soul, who comforted him and stayed with him.

Until Lucina had barged in with the scariest smile he had ever witnessed in his life.

But no. The Princess would not have been so cautious. It was Tharja's daughter Noire, her orange hair falling across her eyes, but he could see the tenderness in her gaze.

"What could I do for you, Noire?" he queried, trying to hide his emotions.

All she did was hug his arm. His eyes widened in surprised. "Don't look so sad. It doesn't suit you."

He gulped, unsure of where this had come from. He tried to detach himself from her, afraid of Severa's reaction if she saw.

"Noire... don't tell me Tharja did something..."

The girl's only response was to tighten her grip and lean into him.

He swore he heard a sultry laughter, and put a hand to his head to try and quell the sudden pain that had appeared.

* * *

She kicked at the training dummy that lay on the ground, her foot gutting it in half and sending parts of it skidding into the bush. A growl rose in her throat but she held it in.

It wasn't a secret that Severa was normally angry at someone. She was mad at her parents, although she didn't know why. Petty reasons that she should drop but she held onto to try and prove that her parents weren't as perfect as they were.

She was furious with her sister for what she had done a week before. Chasing Robin off after they had spent the night... Severa still refused to talk to the Princess.

And now, Robin. Her cheeks blushed as she thought about the tactician. She thought that perhaps they had a connection. That after the results of the night they had spent together, they would end up becoming a little more closer...

But no. Robin treated her the same as he always did: courteous, with the same humour that made her laugh even when she forced herself to groan, and above all with patience.

She knew that something was wrong with him, seeing that blank, glazed look on his face, the facade that he put up that echoed what she did. On that note they were similar, always putting on fronts before others.

She had been making her way to comfort him when her best friend had taken her spot. She clenched her fist. She knew it wasn't Noire's fault. She hadn't told anybody about her... her what? Love?

It wasn't Robin's either... she looked down at her chest, noting the difference between her and Noire, a difference that seemed painstakingly clear to her.

Severa huffed and with a flick of her wrist sent her blade shrieking out of its sheath and impaling the half of the dummy by her feet.

She wasn't jealous! No way she would be... she wouldn't be like her father, fawning at somebody unreachable.

"If he fancies her," she told herself. "Then it's no matter to me."

Yet she felt the words burn and twist as she had to spit them out, and her stomach sink as she said that.

* * *

"Gaius."

"Bubbles."

The two men were relaxing below the shade of a tree. Robin held a book in his hands, his fingers tracing across the page, but his eyes and mind wandering away from it. The thief, on the other hand, had his eyes closed and hands behind his head, a lollipop in his mouth as he dozed off.

"About Noire..."

"Hmm? Earlier on? I talked to Sunshine about it but it seems like it wasn't a curse. Well, not really."

"Not really?"

"It was a curse meant to amplify feelings. I'm not sure why she chose Noire though. She did say she needed to test her hexes on someone. Problem?"

Robin sighed. "It caught me off guard, that's all."

Gaius chuckled. "Well, if that woman saw Noire and you I think you're dead meat."

Robin rubbed his face. "Tell me about it."

"Tell Robin about what?" A third voice joined in, causing Robin to scrabble up to face him. Chrom smiled down easily, not realizing the panic that he had just caused.

"Nothing!" the tactician blurted out, while Gaius chuckled. The black haired man turned a withering glare at the thief, resisting the urge to kick him.

"Oh really? I thought I overheard something about you and a woman... could it finally be that my brother's finally decided to find somebody?"

"Brother?"

"Oh, Naga's sake, Robin. Even if you deny it I could see it. The difference from the past to now is astounding."

"No, I meant... well, would it be wise to call someone who's background you don't know that you just happened to came upon in the middle of the field one day family?"

Chrom scratched his head. "Yes? Why?"

Robin sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how you're still alive, being this trustful."

"Now you're beginning to sound like Frederick," the Exalt teased. "But... seriously. You're like a brother to me. We've gone through much since we've first met."

Robin gave in with a sigh and a smile. "Indeed. From bandits and Risen to Regna Ferox and Plegia. And the paperwork..."

Chrom nodded. Both of them hated it, so he had done the smart thing and diverted his pile to Robin's instead. "It wasn't all that bad. You got to meet Em."

Robin grimaced. "Yet I couldn't save her."

"You may not have saved her, but." Chrom laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You saved us. You became a brother to me, willing to help. You took Lissa's pain and helped her grieve. You even comforted Cordelia after the loss of her unit. Sometimes I think you're only good luck for this family."

"Chrom..."

"And you're Lucina's godfather. Cordelia and I agreed that there would be no one better than yourself. You know, we were thinking of asking you to be Severa's godfather as well."

"What? But..."

"Hey, Bubbles, Blue, instead of getting into this topic now how about we get back to the matter at hand."

"What matter?" Chrom asked while Robin sunk back down to the ground.

"About the woman Robin fancies, of course." He was going to kill the thief, Robin decided. Slowly. Maybe with sugar withdrawal. Maybe he would have to enlist the help of Henry.

"Yes. Why haven't you wooed her yet?"

Robin slapped his forehead. "Because I don't think her parents would approve."

"Nonsense. If they think that they would have to go through me. I'll even use my power as Exalt to make sure it happens."

Oh the irony. He dimly heard the thief break into giggles, wishing that he would be able to stop before it became to suspicious. "Well, I'm not sure about her feelings for me."

"From what I overheard she probably would care."

"O-o-overheard?"

"Yeah... what I heard you and Gaius said as I walked by. Are you okay Robin? You're paling up."

"I'm fine. Can't say the same for Gaius though." He jerked a thumb at the thief who was trying to gasp for air, having been sent into another laughing fit.

"Huh. He's strange. But I can tell you have one more stupid reason that I can prove wrong."

Robin took a deep breath. "What if... if I'm not good enough for her?"

Chrom stared at him for a moment, before he burst out laughing. "That's ludicrous. Robin. Let me tell you what you refuse to see. You're kind, gentle, have a sense of humour, and you're great at doing all the boring work."

"I don't think the last one is a compliment."

"Of course it is! Trust me. She's lucky to have you."

Robin smiled. "If you say so."

"I do. Now... it's Noire, isn't it? Isn't that why you and Gaius are sitting out here."

"What! No!" Robin was glad to see that the orange-haired man was spluttering now, all sense of amusement wiped clean of his face.

"Oh really... don't pretend like what happened back at the clearing didn't."

"There's nothing between us, I swear."

"Hmm. Are you sure?"

"He's sure, Blue." Gaius managed to find his voice at last. "There's nothing between him and my daughter. I hope."

Robin raised an eyebrow at him. "What Gaius says is true."

"Hmm. If it's not her... then..." Chrom's eyes widened. "It isn't my daughter is it?"

Robin sheepishly scratched his head. Seems like the moment of truth was beginning. "Well..."

"I never thought that you and Lucina would end up together," the Exalt confined to ramble on. His eyes narrowed as connections seemed to connect. "Wait... you... and my daughter..."

"It's not like that Chrom! I don't hold anything to Lucy except for the highest respect and love as a godfather!"

Chrom stared at him for a moment, before he relaxed. "I believe you. Plus, I've never seen Lucy as agitated and furious to somebody like she is to you. I assumed... well, never mind."

"Chrom!" The three men looked behind to see Lissa dragging her son along, his face turning into... _interesting_ shades of purple. "Time for some bonding time!"

Chrom shook his head at his sister, but he smiled at her childish antics. "I'll stop Lissa from choking my nephew. Stop by afterwards, Robin. Frederick has some things he would like to review with you."

Robin nodded, and the two watched the Exalt march away. "He's pretty oblivious isn't he," Gaius commented.

"You have no idea."

"I agree," a voice floated to them, and they jumped. "Oh come on guys, I was here the entire time!"

"Kellam!"

* * *

Later that evening, Severa was sitting outside, the chill evening air cutting into her as the crickets chirped a harmony to her thoughts.

"Is a mavelent force invading your thoughts, o' cousin of mine?" A voice suddenly boomed from beside her. "Never fear, as I, Owain Dark, shall help stave off whatever beguiles you."

"Owain!" She yelped, spinning about and landing a hand across his cheek. A loud crack echoed about, and the blonde myrmidon cradled his face.

"Ouch, Severa. Why have you forsaken your kin?"

Severa snorted. "If you remembered that sneaking up on me would get you killed this wouldn't have happened."

"Ah, but therein lies the problem. The only way to catch you off guard is to... catch you off guard?" He scratched his head. "It sounded better in my head."

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you here, anyways? I thought you were bonding with your parents and my _perfect_ family."

He shook his head. "Nay. I sensed trouble brooding, but when I spotted thee all made sense. Come. Let your noble cousin lend his ear to your cause. Spill your breast onto me!"

Severa glanced down, then back up, and her fists clenched in anger.

Owain quailed under her glare. "N-not like that, it's just a saying... please don't hit me again!" He cried, closing his eyes and shielding his face. A second passed before he dared crack them open to see Severa standing there coolly, arms crossed and looking away from him.

"Hm. Whatever. I suppose I could use some help..."

"Marvelous! It was foretold, that the Princess would enlist the help of the legend, the mighty warrior Owain! What skims across your mind that leaves you flustered?"

Severa blushed. She muttered something that he couldn't make out.

"I most humbly beg for your pardon."

"It's not like I love him or anything!" She yelled, before covering her mouth, a look of shock on her face as confusion turned to comprehension for Owain.

He gasped, before doing a cheer. "Severa! By Mystletainn's holy blade, Severa!" He grasped her hands and lifted them up as he did a small victory dance.

"W-w-what are you doing, you idiot!"

"Lucina and I were always so worried that you would not find one to share your soul! That you would spend your days fighting against the darkness with nary a comrade to be your shield and hand. Who is it that has enchanted the beautiful maiden as so? Is it the silver tongued devil, Inigo? The prince of the skies, the the mysterious wyvern rider Gerome?"

"You do know that we haven't found those two yet."

"Now that you mention it, I have not been able to find my comrades of The Justice Cabal as of yet. Ooh. Is it the survivor Yarne? Or the most knowledgeable Laurent?"

"What? No!"

Owain tapped his foot, before a look of terror appeared on his face. "It isn't me, is it?"

"Of course not!"

He gave a sigh of relief. "Thank the stars. It is most fortitude that it shall not come to be."

"...I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment."

"It is not meant to be a slight, dear cousin. It is only that I know that we are not destined to be, that while our paths may be similar that we cannot traverse on the same path."

"Aaaand you lost me there. Again. Geez, does it hurt to talk normal for once?"

"It causes my tongue to wither and my throat to burn. But, if it not any of them... then could it be... Kjelle?"

Severa shook her head quickly, trying to hide the blush on her face. When she was younger, more naive...

"Then I can only say that it must be our esteemed and amnesiac Tactician himself!"

Waiting for the denial, Owain struck a pose, but when none came forth, he peeked at Severa, only to see her mumbling under her breath.

"Um... Severa?"

"What do you want more? Geez! Am I that easy to read that you can figure me out in a glance?"

"No, that's not-"

"Urgh, so now you think I'm hard to read and that's why he doesn't notice?"

"Severa!" His shout caught her attention. "I... I think it's wonderful. You're both wonderful."

"Wow." She looked at him in wonder. "You spoke normally."

Owain coughed. "So, why the indecision? You should be conversing with him right now! Leave your cousin to battle the night and take up arms within your heart and march to your beloved!"

Severa couldn't stop her heart from beating and her face reddening. "It's... it's not like that. Besides... what if he likes someone else. Someone like Noire."

Owain blinked. "You have suspicions?"

"I... I don't know! God, why is this so confusing?"

"Go talk to him. Beating yourself up for nothing will serve more harm than good." He looked at her with serious eyes, and Severa felt relief and gratitude wash over her.

"I guess I will then. Thanks, although you weren't very much help."

Owain grinned, seeing the true words behind what she spoke. "It was my great pleasure, oh cousin of mine! May the light forever radiant within thou as you seek eternal happiness and fortune. I, Owain Dark, will continue on my journey to-"

"Owain!" A voice yelled from across the camp. "People are trying to sleep! Will you be quiet or do I have to come out, young man?"

Owain gulped. "No, mom!"

Severa chuckled and left, giving Owain a not so gentle slap on the shoulder as she did.

* * *

"Robin?" Severa ducked through the entrance of his tent. "Oh."

The tactician lay asleep on the bedroll, papers scattered about and books laying opened beside him. It had seemed that he had dozed off once more in the middle of planning.

She looked at the sheet sitting on the small table he used, noting his small scribbles and notes as he indicated a plan for the next battle. Her breath caught as she saw her name written beside his for partners, and a small notation to talk to her about personal matters.

She smiled, and sat with her knees tucked underneath her, peering down at his face. He looked... younger. Calmer. She knew that the war took a toll on him, that he worried about his morals and about leading his friends and the responsibility of getting them out alive.

"You don't have to bear it alone," she whispered, running her hand through his hair. "I would help you. In whatever way I could, I will be there for you, through the good times, the bad times. As long as we have each other."

She paused, before shrugging and taking off her armour. She lay beside him, moving aside any of his things, and kissed his forehead. She blushed, wondering if she had gone too far, but just faced him and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Robin. Sweet dreams."


	5. Confessions

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been trying to edit this over and over, seeing if I could extend it since I do think it's shorter than normal, but after countless attempts I decided to keep it how it is. Hopefully there's enough fluff to keep you interested, and hopefully I'll post the next chapter within the week!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! It's been gratifying to read the positives (although negatives would be just as good too).**

 **More fluff to come, more complications to arise, and more Lucina walking in at wrong moments to jump out!**

* * *

The first thing Robin noticed when he regained consciousness was something weighing on his chest and right arm.

He groaned and tried to move, but the object refused to budge and he was left stuck. Muttering several words under his breath, he opened one eye to see what was foiling his attempts.

Just Severa, he thought, closing his eyes and relaxing, before the implication hit him and he shot up.

Or tried to. Severa lay on top of him, her head using his chest as a rest, her arms curled around his arm and locking it into a tight embrace.

There was no way he would be able to wriggle out of his position, or move her gently enough to keep the princess asleep. She would wake and start causing a ruckus and with his luck, Lucina would arrive with Falchion in tow and another death sentence ready to be served.

Although, that was a minor excuse. Truthfully, Robin just didn't want to move.

It felt weird, yes. The restriction and heaviness wasn't something he had experienced before, not even when he had stayed by Lissa's side one night after Emmeryn's sacrifice. Yet, it felt natural to him. Watching Severa sleep in his arms made a part of him happy, had his stomach flutter and his heart beating rapidly.

He could smell her sweet scent, her hair tickling his nose as he looked down. The warm sensation across his body as they shared heat. Their legs, tangled up, and the cute way that she held on to him, a smile gracing her lips as she dreamt whatever pleasant dreams she was imagining, all served to reinforce what Robin knew.

That he was irresistibly in love with the sharp tongued princess.

It hadn't been like that at first. Robin wondered what it had been. Was it the countless hours they spent together? The battles they fought side by side.

Or was it their more vulnerable moments? The night of the naval battle, when she brought him back from the brink of despair?

He raised his left arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was wrong, in a sense. He was her uncle, or would be, and if Chrom and Cordelia had their way, her godfather too.

But... that would be for the new Severa. For this Se

* * *

era, she was only a few years younger than him, maybe. She was brave, fierce, strong, but also kind, gentle, empathetic and beautiful.

He was broken out of his thoughts as he felt her begin to stir. He watched with some amusement as the same confusion etched upon her face as she looked up and down, seeing that she wasn't in her tent.

And then she looked up at him and blushed red.

"Good morning," he greeted, as cheerfully as he could.

"What... how... what..." the girl mumbled.

Robin shrugged. "I woke up to find us like this. Happens a lot, doesn't it?"

"Yeah... could you... let go of me now. You don't have to hold so tight! Jeez."

He chuckled, letting his arm around her go. "You should speak for yourself."

She harrumphed. "It's not nice to treat a lady like that, let alone a princess." Silence as Robin waited for her to leave. "Say... Robin?"

He gulped as her eyes met his, staring with an irresistible gleam. "Y-yes?"

"Could we... stay, like this for a while more? Not that I... I like you or anything! I'm just tired still. I had sentry duty late last night."

"Sure." He had a thought. "Why were you here anyways? I thought your tent was on the other side."

He watched as she blushed adorably, seeing the wheels turning as she tried to think up on something. "I wanted to ask you something," she finally said. "But, as usual, you were predisposed when I came."

"Well, I'm all ears now. Ask away."

Silence as Severa tried to form her thoughts. Robin waited patiently for her, like he always did.

"Do you... do you enjoy my company?" The girl timidly asked, not knowing what it was that let her words flow coherently from her lungs.

His face soon matched hers, the two looking at each other while not quite looking at each other. "O-of course I do! Why would you need to ask that?"

"It's just that... people tend to avoid me. You don't. You seem to welcome my presence."

"Do people do that?"

Severa hesitated. "Not really. Since I'm the princess and all. But whenever I get angry or criticize someone they usually... they usually tune me out." A dry chuckle. "I would even agree if you called me difficult to handle."

Robin smiled gently and he let his hand slide underneath her chin. He tilted it upwards so that he could watch those sparkling, red orbs. "Maybe you are. Maybe you aren't. But... truth to be told, I find it refreshing."

"Refreshing?"

"Well, you might be forceful and you have your faults. But we all do. It'll be pretty dull to be perfect all the time. Plus, while you might be snarky at times, if you read in between them there are good in them."

"So... how good are you at reading in between the lines now?"

Robin laughed. "I may be dense right about now. There's a beautiful girl in my arms that I can't get my mind off."

She punched his chest, although softly. "Jerk."

"I love you too."

They both froze as the words from Robin reached their brains. Robin was panicking; he hadn't meant to say it. What if she thought it wouldn't work, or that he was too old-

Before he could fret any longer, he felt something soft at his lips. Indescribable. Before he knew it he was returning her kiss, one arm sliding down to her back, a growing hunger emerging from inside of him.

When they finally separated, gasping for air and smiling widely, Robin laughed. "Glad to see you feel the same way about me."

She blushed. "You idiot. If I didn't care so much why would I be with you all the time?"

"Hey! It's not my fault I have amnesia and I'm not good with women."

"Probably the company you keep," she muttered. "Having Gaius and Lon'qu won't help you much with winning hearts of women."

Robin nodded, leaning his head onto her shoulder. "I never would have thought you would reciprocate my feelings."

"H-hey! Just for the record, I only came here yesterday because Owain told me so!"

"Owain, huh? Remind me to thank him for having you let your feelings for me out."

"Urgh." She buried her head into his chest. "Jerk. Remember I'm a princess! Can't you treat me like one for once!"

"Very well, Your Highness. I, your most royal knight, am at your command."

He watched a grin slowly form on her face. If he didn't know better, he would have likened it to the smile of a cat in a book he had borrowed from Sumia.

A Cheshire grin.

"Well, when you put it that way," Severa purred, tilting her face upwards so that she could look at him. "I wouldn't mind any more kisses."

* * *

It was before noon when the tactician finally left his tent. He and Severa had spent most of the morning cuddling and sharing stories and kisses. He had expressed his fear of her parents and Lucina to her, only to receive a snort, an eye roll, and a muttered, "they better not".

She had wanted to leave together with him, to 'stake her claim' (although Robin had no idea what that meant) but he had convinced her to go before him. Despite her reassurances and threats towards her family if they ever did anything to him, Robin didn't want to stir up the hornet's nest.

Although he wasn't sure which member he was more afraid of. If anything, he theorized that Lucina would be the one to look out for. Chrom was his best friend, after all, and he and Cordelia were close comrades.

Yet, he had seen Cordelia fly into rages (rare, but they had happened) and he also knew that Chrom had all aspects of the overprotective dad.

As he walked on, deep in thought, he failed to hear his name being called. He only realized when the man jumped out before him, forcing Robin to stop to avoid the collision. "Virion! Why are you trying to scare people?"

"Ah, Robin. Just the man that I, Virion, who pits the Arch in Archer, was told to find."

"Find? What for?"

"I believe Lord Chrom was requesting your presence, but upon finding out that you were sleeping he let you off."

"Sleeping. Yeah. Did he stop by at all? I would have noticed him if he did."

Virion shrugged. "For that I do not know the answer. Now, if you would excuse me, I need to see to Olivia. She danced herself bare the last few days and has been feeling a little under."

"Of course," Robin agreed, hiding a smile beneath his hand as he watched the philanderer stride away. How he had changed so much still astounded the tactician.

"Chrom!" He called as he walked underneath the flaps of the war tent. "Virion told me you were..."

He felt a presence behind him and whirled, only to find Lissa, hands moving quickly behind her back as she gave him the sweetest smile she could muster. "Robin! How good to see you up!"

He knew that look on her face. It normally only appeared when she was at her most mischievous. "Alright, Lissa. Game's up. Put the frogs away."

"Aww. You're no fun."

"Yeah Robin," a voice chirped up, and Henry walked through, his normal cheerful face showing. "I even prepared a few spells for those dead frogs."

"... Lissa..."

The girl giggled, kissing her husband on the cheek. "All for the greater good." Henry affectionately held her hand as the tent flaps blew open and Chrom entered.

"Ah. There you are, Robin. Word was that you overslept."

"I apologize, Chrom, it was just-"

"Nonsense! You put so much into your work and us it's nice to see you relax every now and again." Chrom clapped his hands together, a nervous excitement seeming to run through him. "Now, to what I wanted to discuss."

"The march plans? I think we can still continue. The village that have been reported to be under brigade and mercenary terrorizing should only be half a day's journey."

"No, Robin. This matter is... somewhat more personal."

His eyes gazed at his, unflinching, and Robin felt his heart leap into his mouth as he realized that, somehow, Chrom had found out and was going to kill him. Slowly.

He let his eyes slide around to find any exit, but the main one was blocked by Lissa and Henry. He didn't know whether he should risk it or not.

"No, it's more to do with someone in my family... Severa, to be more exact."

He could feel the sweat pouring through his pores now, his hands slick and shaking. Maybe if he apologized enough he wouldn't end up crippled for life?

"Robin. Cordelia's pregnant with Severa."

"Imsorryimsorryimsorry... wait, what?" The words had burst from Robin as he threw himself to the ground, but he stopped as the words hit him. He hadn't found out?

Chrom narrowed his eyes. "Cordelia. She's pregnant. What did you think I was saying, and why were you apologizing?" A light went through his eyes, and he clenched his fist. "Did you do what I think you did not do?"

"What? No! I was just surprised... I'm not feeling to well, honestly."

"You look like your burning up!" Lissa piped in. "Maybe you should lie down. We keep telling you working all the time only brings ill fortune."

"I called you here because I wanted to ask you if you would consider my offer," Chrom continued, lifting his friend to his feet.

"First of all, congratulations Chrom! How long has Cordelia been...?"

"A few months. We didn't want to make a huge spectacle of it and we didn't want to further burden you down."

"Alright. And the offer was to be Severa's godparent, right?"

"Yes. Cordelia and I agree that we trust nobody better than you to have our children's best interest at heart."

Well, that certainly made things a little easier. Robin cleared his threat. "I'm sorry once again, Chrom, but I can't."

The exalt frowned. "Why not?"

"I have my... reasons. Ones that I can't share for now."

"Is it because you're in love with future Severa? That'll be a real plot twist," Henry cackled. "Imagine being godparent and husband to someone!"

The two siblings laughed alongside Henry, but Robin kept quiet, turning his head slightly as a blush stole across his cheek.

Lissa noticed it first, and her jaw dropped. Chrom realized a few moments later, and he clapped a hand to his friends shoulder, nearly causing the tactician to drop dead from fright. "You don't seem to find that amusing, Robin. Forgive me. When I shouldered Severa over to you, I thought you both would do each other good."

Robin shook his head. "Look, there's something I should probably tell you and Cordelia, and the ask for a favour. It concerns Severa too."

"Ask away."

"Well, some time over the past few weeks, to my best guess, and finally being confirmed this morning..."

He stopped. Took a breath, exhaled and pinched the skin on his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Chrom. Me and Severa... we have... feelings, for each other."

Silence. Robin expected some sort of explosion to occur. Instead, he was met with smiles on his friends' faces. "Congratulations. Lissa, can you grab my family and bring them here without letting them in on the surprise? Robin, Henry and I will discuss how he'll survive Lucina and Cordelia while we wait."

"You're surprisingly calm about all of this, Chrom," Robin commented. "I thought you would overreact more."

Chrom chuckled. "Oh, I'm surprised, that's for sure. But I trust you. Haven't I always?"

"Well there was this one time-"

"Congratulations, Robin," Henry interrupted. "I knew you two were _caw_ -razy about each other like a pair of lovebirds."

Robin shook his head. "I guess I'll have to start calling you uncle now. Right, _father_?"

Chrom paled. But before he could comment, the sounds of arguing were heard coming from outside. Severa and Cordelia.

"Time to face the music," Robin muttered, turning to see his upcoming mother-in-law and the love of his life enter the tent.


	6. Acceptance

**I'm back!**

 **Apologies for being missing for a while, had things I needed to sort out and a lot of catching up to do. Not to mention recent releases including Fate Grand Order...**

 **But, aside from that, here's the next chapter. Sorry if it disappoints, it feels a little short to me as well but next chapter should be longer.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Severa was munching on an apple.

The Shepherds were resting after their battle at The Mika Tree, where Lady Tiki had been freed. Given time off by her parents and told that she was not allowed to spend it training, Severa was at a loss of what to do.

Well, not a total loss. A graceful smile curved across her mouth as she thought about her boyfriend, Robin, and the conversation that her family had had when Robin had told them all the truth.

* * *

She was glad that her Father approved. Out of both her parents she had been expecting him to bash Robin's head until it was no longer recognizable.

Instead it had been her mother who had leapt over and tried to strangle Robin, while Lucina had drawn her Falchion and muttered under her breath. It took Henry's hexes and Chrom's and Severa's combined strengths to keep the two from murdering the tactician, and time to convince them that it was something they couldn't change her mind about.

They had argued, throwing things out such as age difference and time travel. Lucina had spoken about how the future children didn't have a place in the world and would be returning to their own after.

"There are some things that do need to be considered," Chrom said, a surprising (once again) voice of reason. "Robin and Severa are nearly the same age. Even if he is nearly two decades older than this timeline's Severa, he and Severa here don't have a major gap in years. I don't think that time traveling will be an issue any longer, seeing as how the future has already been changed."

He turned to his wife. "I know that you're just scared of losing Severa after we just found her, but she's a grown woman now. Besides, it isn't as if Robin is going to move far away."

Cordelia gave Robin a look that sent shivers down his spine. "Chrom! How can you give our beautiful flower away to some double-crossing, backstabbing bastard?"

"Cordelia, need I remind you that he is not only both our best friend and companion, but he is honorable and courageous and a perfect gentleman?"

"Thanks Chrom."

"No problems, Robin. And besides, if not Robin, who else would be perfect for our youngest girl?" Chrom then frowned. "Er, future youngest."

Cordelia sighed. "I suppose you're right. But! I'm going to keep an eye on you," she pointed at Robin. "Don't think I'm letting you off easy."

"Father, I must protest," Lucina butted in. "If we allow this bond to flourish there's no knowledge of what that could impact upon the future."

"Unfortunately," Robin answered. "Isn't that what you are here for? If stopping Grima from arising doesn't change the future more than Severa and I developing feelings for each other I will take all of Chrom's paperwork for a year."

"Really? I mean, um, sure." Chrom cleared his threat and tried to remove the excitement from his voice. "Also, about that remark you made before, why wouldn't you be staying after we finish the war?"

Lucina shuffled her feet, refusing to meet her father's gaze. "We thought... we thought that when the new children came about we would not be welcome anymore. Because you'll have a version of us to care for."

"Lucina, that's ridiculous." Chrom embraced his daughter. "You and Severa and everyone else are welcome to stay."

"But... but what about our home? What happens there?"

"If I may," Robin piped up once again. "Henry, Laurent and I had a discussion about this. If we changed the events that happened for the future, would the future also change? Or would it remain how it is as an alternate plane of existence?"

"Nyahaha, that was an interesting week."

"Yes, we decided that we could spare someone to investigate, so we sent Henry to the deeprealms to see if he could pry some information."

"Alone!" Lissa placed her hands on her hips. "You sent my husband onto something that could have had him killed?"

"Well, technically, we're in a situation anyways that could have us killed... but no, I let Gaius off with him too. The results they gathered were very intriguing."

"Intriguing... how?" Lucina asked in the silence that followed, although she looked almost scared to ask.

"Your future, unfortunately, did not change at all. Although it could be because Grima still isn't stopped, it is more likely that it is because of it being a parallel plane, as events there were described just as your band described it to us."

"So... it's all for naught," Lucina whispered. "The people we failed to save. The lives taken that can never be reclaimed."

"Quit acting so melodramatic," Severa huffed. "At least we're changing things here for the better."

Robin smiled at her. "Indeed. Now, if there are no further objections, I would like to head out and grab lunch. Gaius is on duty today and I can't wait to see what he's cooked up for us."

* * *

Severa smiled dreamily. It was unusual for her to feel this way, to be giddy in love and forever wanting to be close to Robin. It was even worse than before they had admitted to each other.

It had been a few weeks since they had told the others about them. During that time she and Robin had been drawn ever more closer to each other, to the point where Severa's heart ached whenever she had not seen Robin for a certain period of time.

"Is this what Inigo feels all the time?" She wondered out loud. They had rescued the wandering philander shortly after. In fact, they had found all their friends, bar one, and the last one was someone Severa was not looking forward to meeting again.

Tossing the apple core aside, she dusted her hands off and headed towards Robin's tent. Maybe she could convince him to leave his work, to spend the day together... although she knew how dedicated he was to his role.

"Robin?" She called as she entered. She immediately spotted the tactician, hunched over a desk with his back to her, scrawling notes on papers that seemed to cover the entirety of his table.

His head perked up at her voice. "Hey, Severa. What brings you here?"

Severa raised an eyebrow and let her hands fall to her hips. "Am I not allowed to visit the one who... who..." She trailed off, blushing.

"Ah. I see then. Come in."

Severa stopped. His voice was... tired. Monotone. Normally his voice was cheerful and soothing to her. Never had she heard him like this during the last month.

She strode towards him. "Are you okay, Robin?"

The man continued to sketch. "Hmm? Oh, yes. Sure."

Without further delay she cusped her hand on his chin and turned his face towards her. Heavy bags greeted her eyes, his face red and hot, and his eyes nearing bloodshot. She gasped. "Robin! You need to sleep!"

"Can't. Shepherds. Plan." The man continued.

Growling in frustration, she swiped the pen from his hand. If she wasn't so worried about him perhaps she would be amused that he continued his movements, writing without anything to write with, but all she felt was anger, anger towards him for being stubborn, angry at her parents for allowing him to overwork himself, and angry at herself for not noticing sooner.

Finally, he realized the absence in his hands and turned about, panicking as he couldn't find it. When he spotted the pen in Severa's hands, he sighed in relief and reached a hand up to get it...

...only to encounter empty air.

He blinked. Then blinked again. "Severa," he begged.

The girl rolled her eyes. "No, Robin. Not until you get some sleep and some food after that. If even my perfect, hardworking parents are taking breaks you should too."

He tried to reach her hand again but she lifted higher. "Besides, what if something happens when you're in this condition? If we get attacked by Yen'Fay or Walhart and you can't command?"

"But... I love you."

Severa blushed, looking away from him, which was when he took his chance to grasp at the pen and tug.

Except for two things he overlooked in his hazy, overworked state of mind. For one, he was performing severely poorly than he would at his normal conditions. The act of pulling upon something used up more strength that normal.

And two, Severa was stronger than him.

She gasped and tugged back, which caused Robin to follow, jerked off balance by the ferocity of Severa's pull, and he fell onto her, knocking the both of them to the ground.

Somehow, Severa had ended up atop of him. But an idea appeared in her head and she stayed there, leaning over him to keep her weight on him and effectively prevent him from moving.

"I l-l-love you too, you idiot," she whispered into his ear. "And it's because I do that you're going to take care of yourself now when I'm around, or else."

The warmth provided by her body enveloped Robin, the ache in his bones fading away as he closed his eyes, sighing in bliss. Her smell surrounded him, encased him, and he was soon asleep.

She let a grin spread across her face as she raised a hand to ruffle his hair with. "You're lucky you're so adorable," she giggled.

She got to her feet, and lifted Robin, noting how light he was. "You need to eat more," she sighed, carefully depositing him on his cot and raising the blanket over his body. "Sleep well."

Upon leaving the tactician's tent, she bumped into someone she did not want to meet. "Oh, sorry, Severa. I apologise for my clumsiness."

"It's okay... Sumia."

The Pegasus knight smiled, oblivious to the girl's discomfort. "I've been meaning to ask... but do Frederick and I have a child?"

Severa stiffened. "Yes," she managed to say, her teeth gritted. "Her name is Cynthia."

"Cynthia," Sumia whispered, feeling the name on her tongue. "What is she like?"

"She's... excitable. Impressionable. Also clumsy and annoying and loud."

Sumia burst into giggles. "If you think she's loud you're either being hypocritical or she must be at your level."

Severa blushed. She turned to leave but felt a light touch at her shoulder.

"Thank you, Severa. If you ever need anybody to talk to my door is always open. It's not easy, having parents like yours..."

Severa frowned. "What do you know, living with perfection and having to strive for perfection?"

She didn't mean for the acid to enter her tone, but she didn't care for it. Sumia, on the other hand, just gave her a smile.

"My parents were similar, except that they cared nought for me. I'm the youngest, and they only viewed me as potential to be brought closer to the Royal Family and upgrading the status of a family."

She pulled Severa into a hug, despite the protesting from the girl. "I know you hate me, because you think your father is still sweet on me. It's probably why you scowl when you see myself, or Freddy, or when you think of our daughter. But know this; I've never entertained thoughts of a life with Chrom. Freddy is too dear to me, and he saved me more than once. I know that Chrom and Cordelia love each other too, that my best friend isn't just a replacement for not having me."

Severa smiled slightly. But then she schooled her features and harrumphed. "If that's what you say. Now, I have to get going and let my father know Robin will be taking a nap." She hesitated. "Goodbye, Aunt Sumia."

The girl strode off, whilst Sumia let a smile blossom. She turned to leave, but before she could...

 _THUD!_

"Sumia!" A cry could be heard across the camp, and Frederick rushed over, cursing all the pebbles and stones of the world while his wife just sat up, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.


	7. Promises

There was a roar, and the sounds of clashing tankards and mugs filled the air as the Ylissean, Feroxian and Valmese Resistance united forces celebrated their victory against the Conqueror. It had a close battle, of which many a Shepherd had narrowly avoided meeting their end with the help of each other, skill, and luck.

Yet not everyone had made it through unscathed. Vaike bore a bandage wrapped around his head, having suffered a blow against Walhart when he had pushed Chrom aside from Wolf Berg's murderous arc. Lon'qu was limping slightly, recovering from holding the entire flank after a fiery explosion sent most of the right troops scattering.

Robin had received the worse out of the company. As Chrom's tactician, and thorn in the side of the Valmese since the beginning of the campaign, he had been targeted with a bounty upon his head and had had to fight harder than anybody else. Near the end of the battle he had collapsed duelling Excellus, expending most of his might to prevent any of the wicked flames from touching his family, whilst being attacked by Valmese and traitor Resistance alike. Now, he lay deep in slumber, recovering from the multiple injuries he had received during that battle.

Severa sat by his bedside, watching his chest slowly rise and fall. She had refused to leave by his side from the minute he had fallen, fighting off any that dared to approach. She had feared the worse when he had been struck down beside her, his face pale and his breathing slow and shallow. She had refused to change out of her blood-soaked clothes, even when Lucina and Noire had tried to tug her away. She hadn't even yelled at Owain when he had walked over, speaking in his own language about the valiant recovery Robin was sure to make. It was only when Lissa had announced that he was going to be fine that she had collapsed and allowed herself to calm down.

She ran a hand through his messy hair. She had been adamant in staying beside him when her parents had come around to check on his condition, even when Maribelle and Lissa had reassured her that all he needed was rest and he would recover without a problem. Besides, celebrating didn't feel right without Robin with them, he who had led them and handed victory to the Shepherds at each obstacle. Thanks to Robin, they had found each of the New Shepherds, the 12 children that had returned to the past to prevent the terrible future. It was only because of Robin's tactical mind, his crazy schemes and vast knowledge, they had stopped Gangrel and Walhart, diverting the terrible path that her future had taken without a single loss to their company. And it was because of Robin that Severa had found someone who cared for all of her, somebody who gave her warmth and love and everything she had read in her mother's books, and the assurance that led her to think that, maybe, everything was going to be fine.

Severa put her head down on his chest, listening to his breathing, and slowly nodded herself off to sleep.

* * *

Robin stirred awake, feeling a presence hovering over him. His hand instinctively reached for his weapons, but he found that he could not move. Once again, Severa had locked him into a tight embrace. He calmed down, smiling as he stared at her.

"Things worked out better than I ever imagined," he muttered to himself, wriggling an arm free and stroking her hair. Feeling his touch, she smiled and snuggled closer to his chest.

His door creaked open, Lucina peeking her head in. Seeing that he was awake, she walked in and stood at the foot of the bed. A grimace flitted across her face when she saw the position he and Severa were in, but it disappeared in an instant. "Robin."

Robin knew how overprotective Lucina was. He guessed that it was partly because of her role as the leader of the bunch of future children in their past world, and partly due to who her parents were. He remembered how untrusting she had been when she had finally joined the Shepherds, when she would only talk to her parents, spending her days either at the training grounds or at her tent.

He admired her and respected her for what she had gone through, and what she had done, leaving behind her world, putting on a mask to protect the past, sacrificing her life for something that he and Chrom had failed to do, for something that they had failed to prevent.

He had been hurt about her vehement views against him and Severa, but he had understood why. His goddaughter wasn't malicious; in fact, Robin thought she would be the least of all to have any of those thoughts.

"Lucina. How's Chrom?"

Lucina winced. "Last I saw he, Vaike and Basillo were singing some sort of Feroxian-Ylissean war song. I don't think I could have left any quicker."

Robin chuckled and shook his head as images came to mind. He knew what a drunk Chrom was like, having endured many sessions of it. "So, what brings you here? I don't think you were one to make social calls."

She nodded. "I know… I just…" She glanced to Severa, seeing her so comfortable in her position. "Take care of her, will you? I don't want to see her like that again, when you and our parents were killed. When she was younger she was always infatuated with you."

Robin winced. "Of course. By the way, Lucina…?" He watched her tilt her head, waiting for his question. "What was I like? In your timeline? Severa told me a little, but I wanted to hear it from you."

Lucina hummed as she thought of her younger days. "You were… aloof? You weren't as friendly towards the other Shepherds as you are now, when I think about it. You and my father weren't as close. But you often took care of Severa and I. Mother always said you were jealous, and lonely, because you seemed to love taking care of us and the other kids but you never married."

Robin smiled. "I'm glad I didn't, then." He felt Severa stir a little and patted her head. "Thank you, Lucina."

She left, leaving Robin alone with his thoughts and his love.

* * *

A few moments passed. "How long were you awake for?"

A sigh escaped Severa's lips. "Nothing passes by you. For your information, I was awake since Lucy barged in. My sister isn't exactly the subtlest person to have around."

He laughed. "Unlike a certain princess I know who snuck around tents to watch me sleep."

Severa blushed. "That wasn't what happened!" She hit him, albeit gently, in the ribs. She pouted when he patted her head, although she secretly enjoyed the sensation. "Are you feeling better?"

Robin smiled. "I always feel stronger when you're around."

She shook her head. "You're such a dork." But she cuddled closer to him, sharing her warmth and absorbing his. "I was so scared when you fell… I thought I had lost you again."

Her voice choked as she said that, tears filling her eyes, but Robin thumbed them away as they started to spill. "Don't cry… I'm sorry I put you through this. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to pull through."

"Don't be… don't be ridiculous," she hiccupped. "You've done… everything that you can. Don't blame yourself."

He grimaced. "How do I stop your tears then, Sev?"

A sniffle. Then, she lifted her head up a little higher. "Kiss me."

He did so, with great enthusiasm. The two stayed in their embrace for many moments, only breaking to let oxygen back into their lungs.

"Robin," she gasped. "Let's get married when we return to Ylisstol. We can live at the castle, or in the city, or anywhere you want. I just… I want to spend the rest of my years with you."

"Anything for you, Sev. I'd follow you anywhere you'd go, even back to the past again if we have to."

The way he said it, so quickly without any hesitation, caused something to swell within her. "I love you."

He pecked her lips again. "I love you too. I love your passion and your drive, and your honesty. I don't know what I would have done without you, Severa. How I could have found something like us, something that I want to hold and protect and never let go. Now I know what they feel when they say, 'I'm the luckiest man alive'. You've lit a fire in my heart Severa, for better or for worse."

"For the better, I hope," she smiled. She didn't care that what he said could have been one of Inigo's lines, the way he had said it, the heartfelt tone in his voice and the sparkle in his eyes washed away all her doubts and redoubled the butterflies in her chest. "You've warmed my heart too Robin, when I thought that nothing could ever do that."

The two cuddled again, falling into a comfortable silence as the crickets chirped away outside. The torches had dimmed, but neither were too fussed.

"Have you ever thought about starting a family?" Severa finally asked, looking up at Robin, who was leaning back onto his pillow and looked to be dozing.

He opened one eye, a question in it as he looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Of course. Ever since Lucina showed up I wondered if my child would return. Of course, now I know they won't, but that doesn't matter now."

He tightened his hold on her. "But I wished for a beautiful girl, one as sweet and amazing as her mother. I would adore her, try and protect her from the harm of mankind as long as I could, and watch her surpass her old man with pride and joy."

Severa huffed. "Placing so many expectations on our child already. You sound just like my parents."

He shrugged. "What parents don't want to see their child flourish and overcome them? And it is only natural for our child to be as spectacular as you are, my dear."

She flushed crimson again. "Jerk." But after a moment she sighed happily. "But, you are my jerk. And that's all that matters."


	8. A Gift from Afar

**First I must offer an apology for all those who waited for the last chapter. I kept putting this fanfic off until, before I realised it, many months had passed and I felt bad for disappearing without a word. It was actually the push by another fellow writer on the International Cipher Discord that got me back into writing.**

 **Another reason is because I missed writing. I had read so many fanfics, ones that got got my writer's urge awaken, until finally I couldn't take it. The last reason was because I wanted to start another fanfic after, a Morgy-centric one (as she is my favourite character) and I wanted to finish this befeore I did so.**

 **Before I leave you to the story itself, thank you to all those who stayed and who reviewed, especially Temporal King for always giving me ideas to play about with and shepherding me into the right direction. This chapter, honestly, was done so quickly because of the introduction of a character that I hold dear. Hopefully, I've been able to retain the characters' voices despite being away for so long, but if you find anything wrong don't be afraid to leave a review or message telling be about it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"The Ruins of Time?" Chrom asked, surprised by the suggestion that his best friend and soon-to-be son-in-law had put forth. "What does that have to do with us?"

"Several things. Firstly, there have been reports of Risen in that area. It is our duty to clear them out before any harm befalls the nearby locals. Secondly, Libra informed me that there is an artefact said to be linked to Naga that rests in those ruins."

Chrom waited patiently for Robin to outline his last point. He knew his friend well enough to sense there was something deeper going on. "And?"

Robin grinned sheepishly. "Libra told me that the artefact was a gem of some sort, and I was hoping to have that inlaid onto Severa's Ring when we returned to Ylisstol."

Severa blushed and hid her face in her hands. Chrom shook his head good-naturedly. "Always working an angle. Now I understand how you managed to manipulate my daughter into accepting your proposal."

Robin laughed. As soon as Lissa had let Robin out he had visited Chrom to ask for his blessing. Chrom had instantly agreed, smiling for his best friend and his daughter, announcing that with this would come an endless supply of jokes and teasing that Robin would never have believed he could be subjected to before. He had also whispered that he would calm his wife down and talk to her in private about it. "I still think you're the one who matched us together, after you sent her to me."

"Dastard. Maybe that was your plan all along."

Robin shrugged. "Sometimes I surprise even myself. But shall I go mobilize the Shepherds and inform them of our new course?"

Chrom sighed. "Of course. It wouldn't do to leave our people to face the dangers alone, when we can lend a hand."

Severa stayed with her father, watching her fiancé as he urged his mount towards the cheerful group. Almost all the Shepherds had congratulated them upon learning of their engagement, although many of them teased Robin endlessly. Gerome had been his stony self, of course, only commenting that he hoped nothing bad would come out of this, while Inigo had lamented on losing his 'beloved' to the tactician. "Thank you, Father," she murmured.

"What for?"

She looked him in the eye. "For accepting Robin and me. For not threatening him or trying to break us up. I would have thought you to have done that, not to be so… easygoing about this whole arrangement."

Chrom chuckled. "I trust Robin more than any other, except maybe Cordy. He's proven himself time after time again, even when he had our full faith in him, and he's never ceased to amaze me, not only with his crazy schemes, but also his kindness and his humanity. He's good at his job but all he really yearns for is to settle down and have a peaceful life. That's what we all want."

His gaze had turned nostalgic at the thought of their future, one that would spare their present children the fate of the New Shepherds. "It was your mother and Lucina that surprised me. They took the news better than I thought they would."

It was Severa's turn to shrug. Her sister had embraced them and congratulated them, which Severa had thought was strange as she hadn't given Robin any glares or told him off. Her mother had burst out in tears of both joy and sadness. It wasn't every day that one of her daughters would be getting married, although she was upset that she didn't get to spend as much time as she would have liked with Severa before Robin whisked her away from them.

"Robin agreed to stay in the castle, so you'll still be seeing me," she had pointed out, which had lifted her mother's spirits instantly.

At the thought Severa giggled. Chrom cocked his head to the side as he studied his daughter. "I'm sorry, I just remembered the panic on Robin's face when we reminded him that he would be nobility when after the wedding."

Chrom chuckled. "He wouldn't start fretting. He was pulling out books about manners and decorum and trying to scan through them. And how white his face went when Cordy reminded him that Maribelle and Frederick would want to coach him."

Father and daughter shared a laugh as they rode forward, noticing their tactician wave his sword above his head, signalling for their attention.

* * *

"Gah, these Risen aren't as I remember them," Gaius muttered.

"They do seem a lot stronger," Robin agreed. "Just like the time on Carrion Isles. They aren't as mindless as they usually are."

"Maybe you've just dulled during the trip back," Severa teased as her blade danced, slicing the last two risen that surrounded the three of them. "Why did we split from the main party again?"

"The secret passage might have held the gem, or led to another place. It was our job to explore it, which was why I had Gaius tag along."

Severa snorted. "It was to escape Frederick, wasn't it?"

Robin shuddered. "How does anyone get anything done with that man hovering over you? It was bad enough when he thought I was a Plegian spy and a danger to Chrom and Lissa… but now he's got an even closer eye on me! I can't even take a walk around the campsite without him 'clearing the way' and shadowing my movements."

Gaius chuckled. "Maybe you should have let me teach you how to move like a thief."

Severa and Robin exchanged looks. "I don't think that would have even saved me from his keen eyes," Robin sighed.

"You get used to it," Severa reassured him. "Especially with the war over and done with, he'll realise that you don't need to be followed about."

Suddenly they heard a shout from further down the corridor. "Do you think that's one of the Shepherds?" Gaius asked, popping a lollipop into his mouth.

"Whoever it is, it sounds like they need our help." Robin rushed forwards, the other two just a few paces behind them.

Risen swarmed the end of the passage, each one shambling in the same direction that the shout had originated from. All of them were chanting the same thing, over and over, but it took Robin a few moments to process it.

"Must… kill… future… child…"

His eyes widened in shock. "Severa, stay back," he shouted, attacking the closest with a combination of magic and his blade. The princess took no heed, standing by his side as they forced their way through the horde, Gaius opting to hover back and pick off any threatening targets with his bow. Yet, none of the Risen seemed to be focusing Severa…

"Maybe they're going for one of the others," Robin muttered.

Severa's eyes widened. "Lucy!"

They redoubled their efforts, making it to the exit, and into what appeared to be the main room of the ruined temple. Looking about, Robin found the elder princess fighting on the other side with her parents. He nudged Severa and pointed, and she understood immediately and headed in that direction. He was about to follow when something at the corner of his eye caught his attention.

A small figure in a cloak just like his, a broken sword in hand, surrounded by a pair of Risen. Their weapons were raised, intent clear…

A bolt of lightning hit one, throwing it aside as several arrows slammed into the second's arm, knocking its aim and barely missing the head of the figure. The Risen stumbled but tried once again, smoke billowing from its mouth, but Robin ran it through with his blade, letting it collapse to the ground.

"There we go. Are you alright?" He turned to the person he had just saved, replacing his weapons and outstretching his hand. He saw now that it was a young girl, her hood having been knocked down by the Risen, and her messy black hair framed her face. Her eyes, widened in shock, was a peculiar shade of amber, one's that he had seen only a few times before. "Strange… you don't look like treasure hunter. What brings you here?"

The girl squealed and stumbled to her feet, running and jumping into him, arms wrapping around him and linking at his back as she collided with him. He grunted and steadied himself as the girl gave him a radiant smile, looking up at his face. "There you are, Father! I was beginning to think something had happened to you!"

Robin froze. His mouth opened, but closed without a word passing through his lips. "What?"

She giggled and snuggled her head to his chest, closing her eyes in content. "Well, no harm done. At least we can head back home now!" She released him and hopped back, squinting at him. "The air here agrees with you, Father! You look at least a decade younger! Oh…" she stared at the sword in her hand sadly. "I broke your blade when those things attacked me… I'm sorry, I know you wanted me to take better care of it…" She trembled, biting her lips nervously.

"Wait," Robin shook his head. "Let's go back to 'Father' thing. Did you…" his gaze wandered and lit on his fiancé and her sister fighting side by side. "Did you come back from the future with Lucina?"

A wave of doubt and fear hit him. If this was his daughter, then did that mean Lucina and Severa had been lying to him about his status as a bachelor in their time? Did the friendship between him and the younger princess altar the timeline?

"Huh?" He felt a tug on his sleeve, and found the little one looking at him in confusion. "Who's Lucina? And did you seriously ask me if I travelled back in time? And why are you looking at me like that? This isn't one of your games, is it Father?"

"Uh…"

She rolled her eyes. "Hello? It's me! Morgan! Your daughter… you know, the love of your life and Daddy's little princess and all that? Wow, maybe you _are_ getting too old… let's hurry back and put you back to bed before anything happens. But… where is home?"

Suddenly, she bent over, clutching her forehead and crying out in pain. Robin hurriedly knelt beside her, hand on her head to try help her. "Easy, don't try and force anything. Listen, this might be strange to hear, but I believe you came from the future. In fact," he added with a wry smile as he remembered why her eyes had been so familiar to him. "I think I know who your mother was. And if it is, then my theory is correct."

"Are you out of your mind! That isn't even possible!" Another wave of pain hit her and she hissed. "Mother… I can't… remember…"

"We can leave that to later. But look at me, Morgan." The name rolled off his tongue smoothly, and he thought that it had a nice ring to it. His daughter looked up, her large, innocent eyes ringing with disbelief. "You said I looked younger, but look again closely. There's no way that I'm at an age where I could have a child as beautiful as you. At this point of time, in _our_ time, you haven't been born yet. Heck, your mother and I haven't even had our wedding."

She had giggled when he had called her beautiful, and it sent a feeling of joy running through Robin. "You do look younger…"

"It's hard to understand, I know. I you don't even have to believe me this minute. But you must stay with me. It's dangerous to be alone, especially if your memory is misplaced. I was in your position once. If Chrom and Lissa hadn't found me in lying in the field… well, who knows what might have happened."

He shivered at the thought. It had been something to cross his mind the during the first few years, but he had eventually shaken it away as he had bonded with his new family.

"Wait, you woke up in the middle of nowhere too?" Morgan laughed, a brilliant sound that echoed across the room. "Like father, like daughter, huh?"

Robin scratched the back of his head. "Glad to see you've inherited my optimism. Stay close to me, will you, Morgan? After we make it out of this alive I'll explain to you everything."

"Yessir!" She glanced down at her sword. "But…"

Robin smiled and offered his own. "Take this for now."

She gasped. "But that's your personal weapon! You wouldn't let me touch it whenever I asked to see it…"

He shrugged. "Maybe I was different in the future. But you need a weapon, and I'm fine with this." He lifted his Thoron tome to show her. "What matters if that you're safe or, barring that, you have something to protect yourself with."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she engulfed her father in another hug. This time Robin allowed himself to return it, and he felt himself tearing up as well. He patted her head. "Time's wasting away, young grasshopper. Let's go help your mother out."

She perked up at this. "Mom's here? Let's go!"

* * *

Chrom surveyed the desolate remains, wiping sweat off his brow. "I've never seen a Risen Griffon Rider. Maybe Robin was closer to the mark when he was ranting about Risen riding wolves…"

He looked down at the gem that he had found in the middle of the temple. "This feels like what Robin was describing… even I can discern that Naga's influence is in this. I guess I'll keep this for him later."

He had noticed Robin fighting with the young girl, and had seen Severa scowl. He hoped that his best friend could defuse the situation before anything happened.

* * *

"I understand everything you've told me…" Morgan began. Robin had just explained, as quickly as he could, a run-down version of the events that had transpired up to this point. "But even after you explained everything to me, I still don't remember anything but you."

Robin shook his head. "Don't apologize to me. We'll pull your memory back, even if we must do it little by little. Besides, if you start apologizing, I need to do so as well. My past is still full of holes, but you'll get by with our help."

She smiled, eyes shining. "There is one other thing I do remember," she began shyly. Seeing him nod his head encouragingly, she decided to take the plunge. "I've always strived to be a great tactician like you, Father!"

Robin chuckled. "That's my girl. Wherever you're from, Morgan, I'm glad that I found you when I did. Now come, do you want to meet your mother?"

She looked away. "Is… is that such a good idea? What if she hates me for not remembering her? What if…if she doesn't want me?"

He gently tilted her chin up, and kissed her forehead. "Nobody in their right mind would do that," he reassured her. "Your mother least of all. Now come, Morgan; let's have a happy family reunion."

They walked towards Severa, who watched them with her arms cross and a scary expression on her face. "Robin, why did you just kiss her? Are you already sick of me, now that you've found another's heart to play with?" Her voice trembled as she spoke, even though she tried to keep her mask up.

"What? No!" Robin took her hand in his and held it tenderly. "Severa, I want to introduce you to someone amazing. You'll know what I mean when we explain."

He turned back to see Morgan hiding behind his back. "Morgan, come out and say hello to your mother."

Severa's eyes widened. "What?"

"Um… hullo?" the girl squeaked, her eyes peering around Robin's cloak. "I'm Morgan…. Your daughter, apparently. I'm sorry, I don't remember much of anything…"

Severa felt a strange kinship to the girl. She studied her, looking at her messy hair, noting how similar it was to Robin's in colour. The cloak seemed similar too, albeit looking older than how Robin's was. Yet it was her eyes that caught her attention. They were filled with determination and fear, and within them she could see a glimmer of desperation and hope.

It was the same sight she had seen every morning in the mirror.

"Wait… how is she my daughter? I didn't have one when I came back in time… and she's also yours… oh gods."

Robin shook his head. "I suspect that she originated from a different timeline. A third one, potentially, where we married and had this little grasshopper." He playfully ruffled Morgan's hair and brought her forward. "She has no memory of you, or of anything that isn't me, and those are only faint ones at that. But it's obvious who her mother is. You both share the same aura and beauty."

Severa ignored him and looked down on Morgan. "This is too early," she muttered. She had an inkling now of what her parents had gone through.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I know what you're thinking. But we'll take care of her. Besides, this means that we must have done a good job in the future if she turned out as brilliant as she did."

Severa nodded, still stunned for words. She saw something glimmer around Morgan's neck and stared at it. "What is that?"

The girl fumbled for the necklace, bringing the item strung to it out. It was a ring with a gem inlaid onto it, a gem that Severa had seen her father retrieve just before. "I-it's my mother's… I mean, your wedding ring, Ms. Severa. I remember Father said that he gave that to you to give you protection during times of need."

Morgan looked down, worry filling her mind and causing a pit in her stomach. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms pull her into a hug, and red hair filled her vision. "Call me mother, dear," she heard Severa say, and tears started spilling from her once again.

"Oh Mother!" the girl cried as she threw herself into the embrace. "I'm so sorry I forgot you! I'll try anything I can to get back the memories of us!"

Severa patted her comfortingly as her eyes crossed with Robin's, the same thought of protecting this strange but young girl that was theirs crossing their minds in the same instant. "Let's go introduce you to your grandparents. I'm sure they will love to meet you."

The two walked away, Morgan drying her tears with her sleeves as she tried to smile again. A rush of foresight went through Robin, and he knew, somehow, that Cordelia would be planning his funeral. "Time to face the music, I guess," he sighed.

"Exactly so," a voice from behind agreed amicably, Robin jumping in surprise as he turned to find Frederick. "I, too, would like to have words with you later about how you disappeared without informing anybody of your whereabouts. I'll be sure to double my senses on you."

Robin stared as the knight walked away. " _Double_?"

He had no time to ponder it, however, as Morgan ran back and took Robin by the hand. "Let's go, Dad!"

He shook his head, hiding a smile as his daughter from another time led him forward, and wondered how impactful this event would lead in his and Severa's new life.


End file.
